marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ruby Hale
|género = Femenino |estado = Fallecida |serie tv = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (6 episodios) |FDN = 1999-2000 |FDM = 2018 |actriz = Dove Cameron |apodo = Campanilla torcedora de dedos Hija ninja Destructora de mundos Chica loca de HYDRA |afiliación = HYDRA *Academia Preparatoria de HYDRA }}Ruby Hale fue la hija de la general Hale, que fue diseñada genéticamente por el líder de HYDRA, Daniel Whitehall, con la esperanza de crear al líder perfecto para la organización. Como parte del Proyecto Destructor de Mundos, Ruby se obsesionó con la idea de infundirse con el Gravitonium por medio de la Cámara de Infusión de Partículas, por lo que empujó su cuerpo a la perfección física para obtener la aprobación de su madre. Como nada era suficiente, ella desarrolló un odio a su ídolo Daisy Johnson, a quien le veía como su rival y a la que necesitaba vencer. La frustración de Ruby la llevó a unirse con Werner von Strucker para traicionar a su madre y robar el Gravitonium. Sin embargo, al ser infundida con Gravitonium, el cuerpo de Ruby reaccionó negativamente, dándole poderes inestables y causándole un fuerte dolor. Cuando Hale y Johnson trataron de calmar a Ruby, Elena Rodriguez la asesinó. Biografía Vida temprana Reuniéndose con los Strucker Cuando era niña, Ruby nunca conoció a su verdadero padre y en cambio fue criada por su madre Hale.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.13: Principia En realidad, Ruby fue creada por Daniel Whitehall e inseminada artificialmente dentro de su madre, como parte del Proyecto Destructor de Mundos, con el fin de crear al especimen más apto para la Cámara de Infusión de Partículas y el nuevo líder de HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine Durante su infancia, Ruby fue llevada a la casa del líder de HYDRA, el barón Wolfgang von Strucker, y fue enviada a jugar con el hijo de Strucker, Werner von Strucker. Durante una de sus citas de juego, Ruby se cae y se golpea la cabeza contra el mostrador de la cocina, causándole una cicatriz en la frente. Werner fue culpado del incidente ya que se suponía que debía vigilar a Ruby y fue brutalmente golpeado por su padre frente a Ruby y Hale. Academia Preparatoria de HYDRA Eventualmente, Ruby comienza a asistir a la Academia Preparatoria de HYDRA, volviéndose la mejor estudiante de su clase. Mientras comía con su madre, Ruby pregunta a donde será asignada, solo para recibir de respuesta que los líderes aún siguen deliberando. Cuando Ruby comenta que no le gustaría ser asignada un lugar aburrido como la Fuerza Aérea, Hale habla de sus beneficios y que le daba la oportunidad de convertirse en astronauta. Ruby se emociona al saber que su madre quiso ser astronauta, descubriendo que nunca se convirtió en uno porque fue en la época en que quedó embarazada. De repente, su conversación es interrumpida cuando Hale recibe un mensaje. Cuando Gideon Malick es capturado y Glenn Talbot ejecuta una campaña militar para exterminar a HYDRA, Ruby es la única estudiante que se quedó, pero se le exigía matar a su perro como parte de su examen final. Sin embargo, Ruby se negaba declarando que era barbárico. Aunque su profesor decía que era una forma de eliminar cualquier rastro de debilidad, ella consideraba que la fe ciega de él si era debilidad. Cuando Steger comenzó a ponerse violento con ella, Hale llega y le dispara, declarando ser las últimas cabezas de HYDRA. Captura de Glenn Talbot Después de que Glenn Talbot despierta de su coma y es llevado a las instalaciones de Hale, Ruby entra en el comedor con sus audífonos mientras Talbot estaba comiendo unos cereales, pero ella lo ignora completamente. Una vez que toma una barra comida, ella va al gimnasio, por lo que Talbot decide seguirla. Cuando se estaba colocando los guantes, Talbot se enfurece por su actitud y trata de quitarle sus audífonos, por lo que Ruby reacciona y retuerce sus dedos. Entonces, Hale llega y Ruby al poco tiempo lo suelta. Cuando Talbot exige de forma violenta saber dónde estaba y hablar con su superior, Ruby lo detiene y le coloca una de sus cuchillas en su cuello. Como él se calma, Hale le ordena a su hija soltarlo. Posteriormente, Hale le muestra a Talbot el comunicador de la Confederación y trata de convencerlo de ayudarla a salvar a la humanidad. Sin embargo, al saber que ella era de HYDRA, él se niega a darle la información que quería de los artefactos de HYDRA que fueron confiscados, a pesar de que Hale de trato de convencerlo de que S.H.I.E.L.D. ha sido causante directa o indirectamente de sus heridas. Debido a su falta de cooperación, los Mecas Durmientes atan a Talbot a una silla y Ruby empuja la silla, llevándolo a la fuerza. Entonces, Talbot es sometido a tortura hasta que revela los secretos que buscaban. Cazando a Johnson Consejo de la General Hale Mientras estaba en su habitación escuchando música, Ruby recibe la visita de la General Hale, que le pidió apagar su música y escuchar. Una vez que Ruby se sienta, Hale la interroga acerca de saltarse las clases, a lo que Ruby responde que no estaba de humor. Aunque Hale señala que espera más de ella, Ruby dice que simplemente no le importa, a lo que ella amenaza con quitarle su teléfono sino comienza a obedecer. Después de que Ruby se disculpa, Hale le ofrece desayunar, pero Ruby se niega groseramente, argumentando que no es una niña. Cuando Hale estaba por salir, Ruby le pregunta si era uno de los buenos, señalando que S.H.I.E.L.D. eran considerados héroes y ahora ella los persigue. Hale nota la obsesión de Ruby por Daisy Johnson y explica que sus órdenes son capturarla. Cuando ella pregunta si planea matarla, Hale explica que ella sigue órdenes y que debe responder a un superior, prometiéndole que estaba haciéndolo por Ruby y los demás ciudadanos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home Mutilando a Elena Rodriguez Después de que Piper usando el Orbe Kree logra llamar la atención de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. en la instalación aeroespacial de San Luis, Ruby lidera un equipo de soldados robóticos armados para enfrentarlos. Mientras Piper apunta su arma contra algunos de los agentes, Ruby y sus soldados entran. Aunque Hale garantizaba la supervivencia de los agentes, Ruby se da cuenta que Johnson no estaba y ordena a sus soldados matar a todos los agentes. Antes de que los soldados pudieran abrir fuego, Elena Rodriguez los desarma a todos con su velocidad inhumana. Ruby da un paso atrás mientras sus soldados pelean contra los agentes, los cuales descubrieron que eran máquinas. Piper decide traicionar a Ruby y ayuda a los agentes a sacar el Orbe Kree de la instalación mientras los otros luchaban contra los robots restantes. Cuando Alphonso Mackenzie y Rodriguez estaban siendo sometidos, Ruby aprovecha la oportunidad para lanzar uno de sus Chakram, esperando a que Rodriguez usara su poder Inhumano para salvar a Mackenzie. Como resultado, ella corta los brazos de Rodriguez y mira como la Inhumana cae al suelo en estado de shock mientras Mackenzie corre en su ayuda y la toma en sus brazos, con Ruby dejándolos ir. Confrontada por Hale Con su misión terminada, Ruby regresa a su habitación, donde Hale la esperaba. Después de guardar su máscara y sus armas, Ruby insiste en ella fue forzada por la mano de S.H.I.E.L.D., a lo que Hale pregunta si cree que es una broma. Ruby afirma que los agentes necesitan atención médica, por las heridas de Rodriguez, y ahora podrán encontrarlos y capturarlos. Aunque Hale insiste en que ya los tenían, Ruby señala que Johnson no estaba y que le había prometido capturarla. Hale explica que no apareció, por lo que ella responde que seguirá cortando brazos hasta que aparezca. Furiosa, Hale dice que su trabajo es descuidado e incompleto y que el Orbe Kree equipado con una bomba era simplemente un accesorio antes de afirmar que Ruby era una decepción para ella. Entonces, Hale sale y ordena a sus soldados cerrar la puerta. Reunión con Strucker Bajo las instrucciones de la general Hale, Ruby fue enviada a recibir al recién llegado Werner von Strucker, que había llegado al establecimiento después de ser sacado del hospital psiquiátrico de donde estaba. Al entrar en el comedor con sus auriculares, Ruby pasó en frente a Strucker, quien estaba desayunando. Ruby lo ignora mientras este exigía saber dónde estaba y posteriormente Ruby agarra algo de comida y sale. Mientras entraba con una bolsa, Ruby fue encontrada por Strucker, y Ruby finalmente reconoce su presencia cuando Strucker había expresado burlonamente su propia sorpresa de que ella hablara. Strucker pregunta sobre dónde están, a lo que Ruby responde que era una casa segura, señalando que ella vive aquí. Cuando él cuestiona porque fue traído aquí, Ruby afirma que su madre respondería sus preguntas, con Ruby arrojando uno de sus Chakram a un objetivo justo detrás de Strucker, golpeando directamente el blanco. De repente, Strucker pegunta si ella aún tenía la cicatriz en la cabeza, recodando ambos cuando ellos jugaban de niños y ella se cayó, por lo que el padre de Strucker, el Barón Wolfgang von Strucker, golpeo a Werner como castigo por no cuidarla. Reconociéndola finalmente como Ruby, Strucker la toma y le pone un cuchillo en su garganta, exigiendo ver a Hale de inmediato, a lo que Ruby no ofrece resistencia, ya que todo había sido parte del plan de Hale. Eventualmente, Hale llega a la habitación donde Strucker mantenía a Ruby como rehén, trayendo consigo a dos Mecas Durmientes para su protección. Hale le ordena a Strucker dejarla ir, amenazándolo con usar sus Mechas contra él. Después de que Hale le explica que ella evito que fuera lobotomizado, Strucker deja ir a Ruby mientras Hale trata de saludar a Strucker, solo para ser rechazado por este. Él afirma no querer nada que ver con el legado de su padre o HYDRA, a pesar de que Hale insiste en que no estaba relacionada con HYDRA. Con Strucker exigiendo una explicación, Hale informa que él había ganado una memoria mejorada desde las acciones de Lincoln Campbell en su cerebro mientras estaba en la máquina de memoria, dándole a Strucker la capacidad de recordar todo con sumo detalle, incluyendo el trabajo de su padre dentro de HYDRA. A pesar de que Strucker se negó a ayudarlos y solicitó su muerte, Hale se niega y en cambio lo envía a su habitación, prometiéndole que podría irse el día siguiente. Una vez solas, Hale le ordena a Ruby obtener la confianza de Strucker por los medios necesarios y obtener sus secretos. Poder de la seducción Ruby fue a ver a Werner von Strucker a su habitación y lo encuentro despertándose de una pesadilla, a lo que él explica que podía recordar el dolor infligido por Kebo, Grant Ward y por su propio padre. Ruby explica que nunca había conocido a su padre, pero afirmó que su madre es una tirana, señalando que Hale la mantiene cautiva y la obliga a hacer cosas que no desea. Sentada al lado de Strucker, Ruby explica que su madre la estaba utilizando para acercarse a él, confesando que todo, desde ignorarlo hasta la toma de rehenes, fue todo planeado por Hale. Ruby le dice que todo había sido para seducirlo y saber los secretos que recordaba de HYDRA, por lo que señala que tomó la mejor decisión ya que ella afirma que Hale no le importa ninguno de ellos. Ruby dice que Hale estaba planeando algo peor que HYDRA o S.H.I.E.L.D., sugiriendo que todavía podría haber una manera de detener lo que estaba planeando. Ruby pasó a insinuar que el equipo que Hale estaba construyendo podrían quitárselo y convertirlo en su propio equipo. Sin embargo, Strucker aun insistía en que no quería formar parte de ningún equipo y, en cambio, deseaba irse a otro lugar seguro. Sin embargo, Ruby mira a Strucker a los ojos y sugiere que la forma de lidiar con los recuerdos eran sepultarlos bajos nuevos y más felices recuerdos. Tocando suavemente su piel, Ruby invita a Strucker a quedarse con ella y considerar su propuesta, antes de salir de la habitación. Aceptación de Strucker En la mañana siguiente, Ruby regresa a la habitación de Werner von Strucker solo para encontrarla vacía, pero luego ella lo encuentra desayunando en el comedor. Cuando Ruby se acerca para hablar con él, Strucker afirmó que consideró lo que dijo y que el futuro era suyo, así que Ruby pregunta si desea ver a quien más tienen. Entonces, Ruby lleva a Strucker con Carl Creel, donde estaba siendo monitoreado por varios científicos. Ruby señala que él fue uno de los experimentos de Wolfgang von Strucker, pero ella sabía que él recuerda todo. Mientras Strucker se acerca a Creel, Hale le pregunta como hizo para convencerlo, a lo que Ruby dice que le dijo la verdad. Conociendo a Phil Coulson Cuando Phil Coulson es llevado a las instalaciones de Hale, Ruby lo encuentra en el comedor y lo ignora, pero, a diferencia de los demás, él simplemente se lleva un cereal a su habitación y le dice que esperara allá hasta que su madre decida hablar con él. Mientras ella estaba entrenando, su madre trataba de convencer a Coulson de convertir a Daisy Johnson en la nueva “Destructora de Mundos”. Sin embargo, Coulson se niega y proclama que las acciones de Hale causaran la destrucción de la Tierra, ya que él viajo al futuro y volvió. Como Hale no le creyó, Coulson es llevado a su habitación y Ruby lo visita para preguntar sobre su estadía en el futuro. Ruby quiere saber en qué se equivocó, ya que ella cree firmemente en ser la verdadera Destructora de Mundos, pero Coulson le hace saber que no fue ella. Cuando Ruby pregunta por Daisy Johnson, Coulson se niega a decirle incluso cuando lo amenaza colocándole una de sus cuchillas en el cuello. En ese momento, Ruby abre la puerta y deja que dos Mecas Durmientes traigan a un Glenn Talbot en mal estado, para demostrarle a Coulson que conseguirá la información así como la consiguió del General. Posteriormente, ella deja la habitación junto con los Mecas y Talbot. Destructora de Mundos Probando el Gravitonium Después de demostrarle a Creel que tienen a Coulson bajo su custodia, Ruby está presente cuando Hale le ofrece a Carl Creel la oportunidad de probar el Gravitonium para convertirse en un héroe. Una vez que Creel entra a la habitación del Gravitonium, Ruby le pregunta a su madre porque lo hace si ya tienen la localización de la cámara. Sin embargo, su madre explica que no conocen lo suficiente acerca del Gravitonium y que no desea infundirla con un material desconocido. Aunque Ruby piensa que tal vez Coulson ya se encuentre más colaborador, Hale opta por presionarlo un poco más, dejándolo en aislamiento más tiempo. Entonces, Hale da inicio a la prueba del Gravitonium con Creel, en donde Creel fue incapaz de absorber el material y reacciono negativamente hasta que los soldados robots lo sacaron. Escape de Prisión Más tarde, Ruby va a la habitación de Strucker, donde él le pide llevar a traducir unas páginas en alemán. Sin embargo, ella pregunta si tiene la información que necesitan o son más anécdotas de HYDRA, a lo que Strcuker dice que su padre mantuvo su trabajo separado, haciéndole difícil obtener lo que necesitan de la cámara. Entonces, Ruby dice que les queda poco tiempo, informándole que su madre le ha entregado el Gravitonium a Creel y que ella trama algo, ya que quiso unir fuerzas con S.H.I.E.L.D. y Daisy Johnson. Strucker dice que el Gravitonium fue diseñado para ella, pero Ruby señala que ha trabajo demasiado para que le quiten la oportunidad de convertirse en la “Destructora de Mundos”, por lo que Strucker se esfuerza más para conseguir la información. Más tarde, Ruby le lleva comida a Strucker, pero, de repente, una alarma se activa y su madre le ordena capturar vivos a Coulson y Talbot, que han escapado con la ayuda de Creel. Entonces, Ruby junto con dos Mecas Durmientes encuentran a los fugitivos y los persiguen, en donde Ruby lucha contra Creel mientras los robots van tras los rehenes. Ruby usa su cuchilla contra Creel, lo cual él resiste gracias a que había absorbido acero. La batalla llega al gimnasio, donde ella lanza su cuchilla y parte a la mitad un bastón que tomó Creel. Ella usa sus cuchillas y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Creel hasta que su madre detiene la pelea, pero ella la desobedece y lanza una cuchilla contra el pecho de Creel. Él sobrevive al absorber la madera de su bastón a último momento y Hale reprende a Ruby. Después de aclamar ser la Destructora de Mundos, Hale le ordena ir por Coulson y Talbot.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.16: Inside Voices Enfrentamiento con Quake Con Creel encerrado, Ruby centra sus esfuerzos en localizar a Phil Coulson y Glenn Talbot, así que ella se dirige al dispositivo de teletransportación y se transporta a la ubicación que trazó Coulson y Talbot. Ruby llega a una cordillera cubierta de nieve e inmediatamente rastrea las huellas de los fugitivos y los persigue. Eventualmente, ella los encuentra y lanza una de sus cuchillas, pero Talbot la escucha y ambos comienzan a correr. Cuando Ruby recupera su cuchilla, ella pronto lograr alcanzar al dúo, solo para ser arrojada por una onda de choque de Quake. Mientras los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. llevan a Coulson y Talbot a la nave, Johnson se queda y Ruby se pone de pie y se quita la capucha y la máscara, revelando su rostro a su ídolo. Ruby comenta que es mucho más bonita en persona y le cuenta sobre como tiene un póster de ella en la pared de su habitación, señalando que Quake es una héroe que inspira a las niñas. Cuando Johnson dice que ha perdido el rumbo, Ruby afirma que no quería ser Quake sino que quería derrotarla. Después de invitar a Ruby a pelear, Johnson le lanza una onda de choque, pero Ruby lo esquiva y le lanza una de sus cuchillas. Las dos entran en combate físico y en poco tiempo Ruby se muestra a la altura de Quake, en donde Ruby usa sus cuchillas y ambas se lanzan fuertes golpes una contra la otra. Aunque Ruby llegó a hacerle un corte a Quake, Ruby es derrotada al ser lanzada contra un árbol con una onda de choque. Mientras Deke llega y trata de llevar a Johnson a un lugar seguro, ellos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la General Hale, que le dispara a Deke, obligandolos a huir. Mientras Hale y sus Mecas Durmientes controlan la escena, Ruby recupera la conciencia y mira a su madre, viendo su gran decepción por su derrota. De vuelta a las instalaciones, Hale comenta que Ruby debería ponerse hielo y dice que la necesita en su mejor forma. Ruby se queja de que pudo haber derrotado a Quake si no la hubiera obligado a huir, aunque Hale argumentó que Johnson tenía ventaja y promete que una vez consigan completar el Proyecto Destructor de Mundos ella podía derrotarla. Ruby exige adelantar los planes, a lo que Hale rechaza idea hasta que Carl Creel les diga más del Gravitonium antes de ordenarle ir a su habitación. Sin embargo, Ruby se opone y afirma que Creel es un peligro y un traidor, a lo que Hale señala que también ella está fuera de control. Aunque Ruby trató de alejarse, Hale la empuja contra la pared y amenaza con forzarla. Ruby acepta a regañadientes y regresa a su habitación, descubriendo que se le había quitado todos sus carteles y decoraciones. Antes de que Ruby pudiera decir algo, la puerta se cierra.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.17: The Honeymoon Traicionado a Hale Mientras estaba encerrada en su habitación, Werner von Strucker visita a Ruby, para informarle que ya pudo encontrar todo lo necesario para poner en marcha la Cámara de Infusión de Partículas. Sin embargo, Ruby le dice que Hale no le permitiría entrar en la cámara hasta terminar las pruebas, ya que todavía escuchaba a Carl Creel. Strucker señala que podría traicionar a Hale, a lo que Ruby afirma que no sabía por qué no lo había hecho ya. Cuando Strcuker se va, la puerta de Ruby queda abierta, pero ella permanece. Hale se da cuenta y entra, quedando sorprendida al ver que no se había marchado, a lo que Ruby dice que no podría escapar de su propia madre, señalando que sus años para volverla obediente fueron un éxito. Hale afirma que tiene grandes planes para ella, por lo que Ruby observó que Daniel Whitehall una vez tuvo grandes planes para Hale. Ruby destaca que su madre no ha tenido ninguna opción así como ella nunca la tuvo en el pasado. Ruby comienza a llorar, así que Hale reconoce que le ha exigido demasiado, a lo que Ruby afirma que estaba pidiéndole lo imposible. Ruby confiesa que ha hecho todo lo que ella le ha pedido, incluyendo eliminar sus debilidades y aun así no era suficiente, recordándole a Hale que la había llamado una decepción antes. Hale escucho con consternación cuando Ruby declara que ha hecho todo por complacerla, antes de llamar a Hale su única debilidad. Debido a esto, Hale abraza a su hija, pero resulto ser parte del plan de Ruby, ya que le dice al oído que ella también es la debilidad de Hale antes de lanzar contra el suelo. Entonces, Ruby se lleva sus cuchillas y armadura antes de salir por la puerta. Aunque Hale le suplica que se detenga, Ruby le promete que se enorgullecerá de ella, dejando atrapada a su madre dentro de la habitación. Posteriormente, Ruby se pone su traje antes de reunirse con Werner von Strcuker, que había ejecutado a dos científicos de HYDRA y había ordenado a un tercer científico preparar el Gravitonium para transportarla a la instalación de la cámara. Ruby se une a Strucker, ya que todavía amenazando al científico. Cuando Strucker pregunta por Hale, Ruby responde que finalmente son libres, señalando que sus planes finalmente se estaban uniendo. Capturando a Fitz y Simmons Juntos, Ruby y Werner von Strucker viajan a la Instalación de Herefordshire de HYDRA, donde descubren que el Superior había sido derrotado y los Mecas Durmientes desactivados. Al investigar el lugar, Ruby encuentra a Leo Fitz y Jemma Simmons rodeados por Mecas caídos. Ruby capta su atención arrojando una de sus cuchillas cerca de ellos, incrustándola en una mesa, mientras Strucker los apuntaba con una pistola. Como Strucker nota que Fitz y Simmons estuvieron cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. y Lincoln Campbell lo torturaron, él pronto descubre que destruyeron que una parte vital de la Cámara de Infusión de Partículas, por lo que no podrían infundir a Ruby con el Gravitonium. Ruby fue donde Simmons y le coloca su cuchilla bajo su garganta, exigiéndole arreglarlo o si no le rebanaría la garganta. A pesar de que Simmons se niega, Fitz afirmó que nunca tuvieron otra opción. Ruby mantiene atada a Simmons y practica lanzando su cuchilla cerca de ella mientras Fitz repara la pieza, hasta que Fitz le exige que pare, a lo que Ruby responde diciendo que se están divirtiendo y que no sale mucho. Cuando Fitz explica que para reparar la pieza necesita de Simmons, Ruby acepta quitarle sus ataduras y ve como el dúo se abraza, haciendo que Ruby dijera que hacen una linda pareja. Simmons pregunta que si sabe las consecuencias tendrán sus acciones, por lo que Ruby pregunta que si se refieren a su viaje al futuro. Aunque Simmons señala que sus acciones destruirán el planeta, Ruby dice tenía entendido que la causante de la destrucción de la Tierra fue Daisy Johnson, así que le sugiere que se pongan de acuerdo en su historia. Cuando Fitz afirma que todos los que le importan morirán, Ruby señala que es una corta lista y, en ese momento, Strucker llega y afirma que se esta acortado y dice que ha encontrado a Ivanov. Ruby comienza acariciar su rostro y, mientras Strucker le toca el brazo, él le dice que Ivanov fue lanzando por una ventana. En el momento en que Ruby sugiere que tal vez había alguien más en el lugar, Strucker explica que no lo estaría por mucho tiempo ya que activo los Mecas Durmientes para inspeccionar el área y matar todo lo que encontraran. Como Ruby se muestra incrédula sobre si sabe programar robots, él señala que es un protocolo sencillo y efectivo. En ese momento, el científico de HYDRA amenazado llega con el Gravitonium y Strucker se lo muestra a Ruby. Posteriormente, Ruby interrumpe cuando Fitz y Simmons hablaban y amenaza con cortar partes de sus cuerpos si no aceleran el paso. Mientras los científicos estaban instalando la pieza, Ruby agarra y sostiene el rostro de Simmons mientras Strucker apunta a Fitz con su pistola. Ruby afirma que se están demorando y pregunta si esto supera su nivel académico, a lo que Strucker explica que son las mejores mentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Cuando Simmons dice que la tortura no hará que trabajen más rápido, Strucker les recuerda como lo torturaron a él antes y señala que ahora tienen anillos de boda. Simmons explica que hacen lo que le estaban pidiendo, así que Strucker revisa su trabajo solo para descubrir que el infusor estaba al revés y deberán hacerlo de nuevo. Como Ruby amenaza con eliminar a uno de ellos, Fitz explica que están trabajando con recursos limitados y Ruby responde golpeando agresivamente a Fitz hasta que Simmons promete repararlo. Después de que Simmons va a verificar a Fitz, Ruby hace que Fitz la vea a los ojos y amenaza con usar su cuchilla en Simmons la siguiente ocasión.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.18: All Roads Lead... Infundiéndose con el Gravitonium De repente, Strucker llega y le informa a Ruby que S.H.I.E.L.D. ha llegado, por lo que ella pregunta si debería empezar con un brazo o una pierna. Sin embargo, los científicos afirman que terminaron, lo cual él confirma al ser capaz de activar la cámara, alegrando a Ruby. Mientras Strucker prepara el Gravitonium, Ruby ve las caras de preocupación de Fitz y Simmons y pregunta que pasa, en donde ellos tratan de explicarle que el Gravitonium es impredecible y peligro. Cuando Fitz dice que no debe hacerlo, Ruby aclama que está cansada de escuchar que le digan que hacer. Entonces, ella ve como Strucker ingresar el Gravitonium en la máquina exitosamente. Posteriormente, Ruby entra en la cámara y Strucker dice que lo hizo, a lo que Ruby aclara que lo hicieron ellos. Después de besar a Strucker, Ruby le da su cuchilla y deja que él active la cámara, iniciando el proceso de infusión. Aunque estaba contenta, su felicidad se convierte en sufrimiento al sentir un increíble dolor, por lo que pide que la saquen antes de gritar intensamente. En ese momento, Strucker culpa a los científicos, pero llega Hale con Daisy Johnson, en donde la General aclara que no es la máquina sino el material. El proceso de infusión se interrumpió con solamente el 8% del Gravitonium, pero Ruby se despierta levitando fuera de la cámara antes de caer al suelo. Ruby comienza a ser atormentada por las voces de Ian Quinn y Franklin Hall, que estaban en el Gravitonium y ahora en su cabeza, así que Strucker se acerca a ella y aleja a Hale. Cuando Strucker trato de calmarla, Ruby trato de acariciar su rostro y, por accidente, aplasta su cráneo con sus poderes. Ruby dice que no fue su intención y pide que saquen las voces. Aunque Ruby sugiere que la pongan de vuelta a la máquina, Simmons y Fitz explican que la máquina no funciona de esa manera, a lo que Ruby piensa que mienten y los arroja y mantiene contra la pared con sus poderes mientras dice las palabras de Franklin Hall, hasta que Hale logra hacerla reaccionar y dejar libre a los científicos. Ruby sigue afirmando que hay algo malo en su cabeza, así que Hale le dice que están tratando de resolverlo. Perdiendo el control y muerte Aunque Hale le dice que escuche su voz, Ruby dice que los escucha a ellos antes de arrojar una mesa con sus poderes. Ella dice que no puede controlarlo y que siente que se está desarmado, a lo que Daisy Johnson trata de decirle que ha estado en su posición. Sin embargo, Ruby dice que las voces son demasiados ruidosas y, cuando Johnson trata de calmarla, Hale dice que Johnson ha pasado por lo mismo. En respuesta, Ruby dice que se trata siempre de Johnson antes de atraer a la Inhumana con sus poderes y decir las palabras de las voces. Ruby le dice a Johnson a que ella era todo lo que quería y que era su heroína. Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Ruby suelta a Johnson y dice que será más de lo que ella será. Aunque Johnson dice que no quería pelear sino ayudar, Ruby declara que quiere aplastarla y comienza a estrangular a Johnson con sus habilidades hasta que Hale la hace reaccionar. Hale le dice a Ruby que Johnson está de su lado, a lo que Ruby pregunta por qué ella no lo está y aclama que nunca fue lo suficiente para ella. Después de que Hale reconoce que la presionó demasiado, Ruby señala que ha cometido un error, pero Hale la corrige diciendo que su hija no es un error. De repente, las voces dentro de la cabeza de Ruby comienzan a intensificarse y afirma que está perdiendo el control, causando destrozos a su alrededor. De repente, el cuello de Ruby es cortado por Elena Rodriguez y perece en los brazos de Hale. Posteriormente, el cadáver de Ruby levita y su cuerpo libera el Gravitonium en su interior en una explosión. Poderes y habilidades Poderes *'Manipulación de la Gravedad': Después de ser infundida con el 8% de la masa de Gravitonium en posesión de HYDRA, Ruby obtiene el poder de controlar la gravedad. Ella fue capaz de levitar, tirar objetos, arrojar y mantener a Leo Fitz y Jemma Simmons en la pared por encima del suelo, estrangular a Daisy Johnson sin tocarla e incluso aplastar accidentalmente la cabeza de Werner von Strucker. Debido al corto período en que adquirió sus poderes y a la presencia de los recuerdos de Ian Quinn y Franklin Hall que estaban dentro del Gravitonium, Ruby no tenía control de sus poderes, causando destrucción al azar. Después de su muerte, el Gravitonium dentro de sus células fue expulsado violentamente en una explosión masiva. Habilidades *'Dominio de Chakram': Como la asesina de su madre, Ruby tiene un excelente dominio en el uso de los chakram, siendo capaz de predecir donde estaría Elena Rodriguez mientras usaba su velocidad, cortando con precisión sus brazos. *'Experta en artes marciales': Ruby posee altos niveles de habilidad de combate, lo que demuestra al derribar a dos estudiantes de HYDRA durante un combate de entrenamiento. También, ella pudo enfrentarse y dominar temporalmente a Carl Creel, una persona mejorada. *'Inteligencia dotada': Ruby parece ser muy inteligente y posee una mente calculadora que demuestra cuando es capaz de persuadir a Werner von Strucker para que se una a ella simplemente diciéndole la verdad de las órdenes de su madre. Equipamiento Armas *'Chakram de Ruby': Ruby usa hojas chakram hechas de VibranioDove Cameron on her Agents of Shield Stunner and Its Black Panther Link que fueron capaces de cortar los brazos de Elena Rodriguez. Otros *'Traje de Ruby': Ruby tiene un traje negro que incluye una capucha y una máscara que oculta su identidad. Relaciones Familia *Padre *Hale † - Madre Aliados *HYDRA **Daniel Whitehall † - Creador **Wolfgang von Strucker † **Werner von Strucker † - Amigo de la infancia, interés amoroso y víctima accidental **Mecas Durmientes Enemigos *Steger † - Profesor *Glenn Talbot † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Leo Fitz † - Rehén **Jemma Simmons - Rehén **Alphonso Mackenzie **Elena Rodriguez **Daisy Johnson - Obsesión **Piper - Anterior aliada *Carl Creel † - Aliado convertido en enemigo Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (flashback) ***''All the Comforts of Home'' ***''Principia'' ***''The Devil Complex'' (mencionada) ***''Rise and Shine'' ***''Inside Voices'' ***''The Honeymoon'' ***''All Roads Lead...'' ***''Option Two'' (mencionada) ***''The One Who Will Save Us All'' (mencionada) Referencias Enlaces externos * en:Ruby Hale Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos alterados Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Estudiantes de la Academia Preparatoria de HYDRA Categoría:Operativos de HYDRA Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Fallecidos